


Change

by grimmreaper (willhelmina)



Series: We All Gotta Face Our Demons Sometime (Reaper stories) [3]
Category: Almost Human, Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ancient History, Reaper McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willhelmina/pseuds/grimmreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought you hated kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

"I thought you hated kids," Dorian stated, smiling at the little girl in John - no  _Leonard’s_ \- arms.

John smiled, one of the rare ones that reached his eyes. In his arms, the little girl curled into him. The little girl - Joanna, his memory banks supplied - hid her face from him, peaking out from her father’s shoulder in curiosity. Her features mirror Johns', to the brown hair and brown eyes to the small smile on her lips. Pride beamed from John’s demeanor as he watched the little girl.

John pecked the little girl’s head, giving Dorian a large grin. “Things change.”


End file.
